Transformers Divided Worlds
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: The story is about how the Autobots make the choice to leave Cybertron and head to Earth in search of relics and the lost city.During a time when their war had started and Optimus Prime makes the biggest decision in his life and leaves them to go in search for the knights of Primus. Some of you may be wondering what the lost city is and I will tell you and the answer is Metroplex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my Transformers fanfic. Please leave your reviews, comments and any suggestions on what you'd like to see in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading my chapter and enjoy the other chapters when I post them. **

**Transformers: Divided Worlds**

**Chapter 1: The Rise of Optimus Prime.**

In a different part of the galaxy on a planet called Cybertron, 5 billion years ago, there were two groups of robots that lived there. One was called the Autobots who were peaceful, while the Decepticons were built for war. Somewhere in a secret facility a robot was being created by a group of robots known as the Constructicons.

The name of the robot was called Megatron whose sole purpose for being was to cause chaos and destruction. He is standing outside the building where he had been brought on line. They were all wearing the Decepticon emblem. It had been only a week since they had brought him online. Time would only tell what the future of the group would be now that Megatron was around. Some believed that there was only a matter of time before the attacks were going to begin.

There were 7 others in the room that had been brought to the location. They were talking amongst themselves and were voting on a leader for the Decepticons. They took a few hours and voted between Lord Straxus and Megatron who would be leader. They made their choice for a leader and were about to tell the 2 candidates who they had chosen.

Megatron walked into the vote and looked around and saw the facing of robots there. He looked at Scrapper and said, "How goes the vote?"

"We've made our choice and was about to call you." Scrapper stood in front of him and said. Megatron grabbed Scrapper by the throat and squeezed tight and said, "Who was chosen?"

"Lord Straxus was chosen as leader." Scrapper replied in a raspberry voice.

Megatron tossed Scrapper into the building and his fusion cannon came out of his arm and he pointed it at the door. He blasted the doorway and walked in and looked at Lord Straxus and gave him a scary look and said, "You leader ya right. You couldn't lead because you see.. I'm the one person here who can lead the Decepticons and conquer this planet."

Pointing his main weapon at Lord Straxus he blasted him. He falls backwards as Energon flowed out of his chest. There was a hole in his chest you could see right through. He looked at the others who were in shock and he said, "Any other candidates want to step forward."

They all bowed to their new leader, Shockwave step forward and said, "What are your plans Megatron?"

"First off who are you?" Megatron asked looking at the Decepticon in front of him.

"My name is Shockwave my lord." shockwave replied, shaking his hand.

Megatron placed his hand on his right arm and said, "Shockwave your now my Military Operation Commander. And remove Lord Straxus from my sites."

Megatron stood on top of the table facing those in the room and said, "Today will mark the Beginnings of the War and to conquer Cybertron and strip it of its resources."

"Making energon cubes and placing them in key locations." Mixmaster replied looking at Megatron.

Thinking of where to place the energon cubes, he looked up to the ceiling and then look back at Mixmaster and said, "We could planet the cubes on Moon Base 2 and that way the Autobots won't know about it."

Shockwave looked at him and said, "I'll prepare a shuttle while the rest help you with the gathering of Energon and gathering our numbers."

Megatron planned attacked at certain key places on the planet. Places that carried energon and also places that he could use to make it. There had been reports coming in about attacks on places and chaos being made. The group he was with entered the factory and started grabbing energon cubes, It was a factory that was easily taken within minutes. Placing them on troops, who were still in their vehicle mode?

It took a half hour to empty the factory of its energy. During this raid, standing in the inside, he was pleased at those who helped him. The troops he had brought were creations of the Constructicons. They knew the Autobots were going to be coming and needed to hurry. Megatron turned to Mixmaster and said, "Clear the cubes from this place and then scatter. I'll be the decoy while you bring the cubes to our temporary base then have Shockwave move then to Moon Base 2."

"Yes master Megatron." Mixmaster replied and started ordering those in the factory to start leaving. Megatron walked outside and knew that they had been surrounded.

Megatron hadn't counted on a group of Autobots to capture him. Prowl and his team had surrounded Megatron outside an energon factory. Ultra Magnus who was second in command of the Autobots had ordered Prowl to head to this place and capture Megatron. The factory was not far from Kaon. Huffer would be the first Autobot to arrive and he looked at Megatron and said, "So you're the Megatron we've heard about. You don't seem tough."

"Why don't you come and find out Autobot." Megatron boasted as he looked at Huffer.

Huffer charged Megatron bringing his gun out and ran towards him shooting at him and those who stayed to cover the troops leaving the factory.

Megatron dodges the attack and pointed his fusion cannon at Huffer hitting him in the right shoulder having him grab his right shoulder. Seeing him leaking Energon he continues to blast him, having him fall backwards.

The light in his eyes go out. All you see is energon leaking a lot. He walked up to Huffer's lifeless body and steps on his face crushing it. Drift arrived on the scene and saw Huffer's dead body lying there. He couldn't believe his friend was dead.

He rushed to his friend's side, while pointing his weapons at Megatron. Megatron saw more soldiers coming and were surrounding him. Knowing he needed to survive, he surrendered to the Autobots. He and a few that stayed with him started attacking the Autobots. Bodies of dead Autobots remained on the ground. There must have been more than 20 bodies either with holes in them or heads cut off. Megatron had used his fusion cannon to kill innocent Autobots who had been gathering Energon.

Megatron looked around as he minions fled the scene. He knew he had been out flanked and surrendered. Not before pulling his sword from his back that had emerged from the compartment in his back. He smirked as he faced the Autobots. They charged him and he stands at the ready and slashes them. Each Autobot fell to their knees facing him. He bends down and ripped their circuits with his right arm. You could see the energon leaked as he pulled his hands from each body as they remained lifeless. More men were called in and a blast came from the air knocking Megatron to the ground.

An aircraft transformers and Starscream said, "How's that for air support Prowl?"

"Perfect." Prowl said facing Megatron who was on his Knees looking up at them. "Not so tough are we."

"Prowl is it. You Autobots are so naive to think there won't be a war coming. I shall begin the war and my capture won't last." Smirking at them and turning his sights on Starscream. To himself he said, "Hmm."

Cliffjumper placed the chains on his legs and arms making sure he couldn't break free. While the other men watched in case something went wrong. Starscream, the leader of his armada looked at Prowl and thought of a plan with ambition of his own and said, "How about we place Megatron with the other gladiators and he could entertain us."

Giving a sinister smile at Prowl, he started skimming ideas in his head. Prowl wondered why he was smiling like that. A plan started forming in Starscream's mind, it was only a matter of time when he would revealed what the plan he devised was.

"Starscream is it? Aren't you loyal, but I've seen that look before." Megatron asked, while standing in front of him.

"What look Megatron?" Starscream said, giving him a confused look on his face.

He then took off and joined his Armada back to base. Tailgate used shock stick on Megatron to move him to the group. He walked over and joined the group. Looking at Tailgate he said, "You're going to regret that Autobot."

"Oh really? I'm shaking. Not." Tailgate replied shocking him again.

Adding him to a group of soldiers and bringing him to Kaon prison where he would have to fight as a Gladiator. Prowl and his team are walking down the streets of Cybertron and are taking a group of prisoners to a new jail cell. It had been constructed specifically to hold prisoners.

They were walking the streets of Kaon, when Cliffjumper felt uneasy about having Megatron with them. He had heard things about Megatron, the kind of stories that would make any Autobot with no fighting experience feel the way he did.

They had caught Megatron and were bringing him to the gladiator prisons to fight. Megatron just smirked at them as they walked to prison. Cliffjumper caught up to Prowl as they were walking side by side and with concern in his voice turned and said, "I don't trust Megatron. There's something about him I don't trust."

Prowl looked back at Cliffjumper and shakes his head and said, "You worry too much. What are the chances Megatron will do something considering he's chained?"

Megatron who was chained from his arms to his feet knew he couldn't make his escape with them watching. He was walking behind Prowl and Cliffjumper and smirked at them and in an enthusiastic tone in his voice said, "Enjoy the peace, you pathetic Autobot. Soon a new day will dawn."

A guard behind him used a buzzer stick on Megatron shocking him. Tailgate shocked him and was a young and inexperienced Autobot when it came to war. He lived in parts of the city where none of the incidences were happening. It hadn't reached his part of the planet. Little do they know that they are being followed in the shadows?

The team Megatron started assembling was following in the shadows as they brought him to the prison. There was another eager robot with Prowl and his name was Bumblebee a yellow looking robot who transformed into a flying looking machine. He was walking next to tailgate when he heard a sound coming behind him. He stopped to look back as he caught a glimpse of something. Tailgate noticed Bumblebee stopping and said, "Bumblebee what is it?"

"I'm not sure thought I saw something." Bumblebee said, looking back at Tailgate.

"I'm sure it's just your mind playing tricks Bee." Tailgate replied continuing to run and catch up.

"You coming bee?" Tailgate shouted back at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shook his feeling off and run after tailgate. He caught up and then saw that they had arrived at their destination. Drift and Sunstreaker had been ordered by Prowl to place Megatron in his cell. He was taken to the cell, where he was to spend the rest of his cycles. Drift grabbed him by the arm and threw him inside. His chains were still attached to him. He landed on the ground hard. Looking at the robots who threw him inside and angry tone said, "When I get out of here I'll rip your logic circuits."

"Keep thinking that Megatron, we both know you can't anything while stuck behind bars." Drift shouted locking his cell and walking off.

Megatron wasn't alone in the cell there was another robot with him. While in other cells there were other prisoners who watched as Megatron was placed behind bars. He looked around the cell and went to sit next to the robot that was leaning against the wall. Turning his head to him and said, "I see they placed you in here with me. Why are you here?"

The robot turned away and ignored who was talking to him and watched him. Megatron wasn't expecting the silence. Frenzy a mini robot was in a cell across from them. He looked at them threw the bars and said, "Soundwave has always been like that. I've known him for years."

"So that is what he is called and who might you be?" Megatron asked looking across at Frenzy who had his arms through the bars looking at them.

"The name's Frenzy I'm a Mini-Con." Frenzy replied.

Megatron turned to look at Frenzy and said, "Why are you both here?"

"We both got put her cause of leaking information to the Decepticons." Frenzy replied looking back at Megatron.

"Well then you're in luck. I'm the leader of the Decepticons. Plus soon I'll be leaving and you both are welcome to join my forces." Megatron said, as he broke his chains and stood up looking out the window.

The chains landed on the ground near the edge of the wall. Frenzy was surprised to her that he was the leader of the group. Soundwave looked at him and said, "Megatron we both pledge our loyalty to you.'

"Count us in." Frenzy replied.

"Well then I shall signal my men and wait for their attack."

Walking to the window Megatron looked out the window and tossed a small rock across. Hearing the rock fall from where Megatron stood there was an unknown figure who flashes him a light. That was the signal to tell him that plans were underway to free him. Morning came and some Autobot soldiers came into Megatron's cell. Two other robots accompanied Drift, as he stood in front of his cell and ordered the soldier with him to point their guns at him. They wondered how his chains were off.

Megatron looked at them and said, "I see you brought company."

"You won't be laughing when your offline." Drift replied pulling out his shock stick.

The young bot that had only been online for 10 mega cycles looked at Megatron who was standing by the window. Soundwave remained on the ground leaning against the wall, watching and learning. Drift in a stern voice said, "Time to fight Megatron."

"Really Autobot. Are you my opponent?" Megatron said, as he looked up and smiled fiendishly.

"No I'm not your opponent, but don't I wish it was after seeing what you did to Huffer." Drift replied.

"So the short Autobot I killed with my gun was Huffer to bad it won't be the last." Megatron replied.

Drift went to shock Megatron causing him to pass out. Minutes pass and he awoke facing another Autobot. Megatron shakes the cob webs from the shock with the shock stick and faced the Autobot.

"You're my opponent?" Megatron asked looking up and seeing the crowd watching.

"My name is Nova Prime, and you killed my friends. I'll be the one who shall have my revenge for killing innocents." Nova Prime replied angrily.

A sword appeared from Nova's arm and replaced his hand. He started to charge at him. Megatron pulled his sword from the compartment in his back and smiled. You could hear the clanging of their swords as they met. They battled each other for more than twenty minutes. No clear winner in the fight, they both had equal strength. Nova kicked Megatron causing him to lose his footing. Regaining his balance he strikes hard at Nova's sword causing it to break.

Grabbing him by the arm and tossing him to the ground. People in the crowd are shocked by what they witnessed. Nova landed in the ground hard and was stunned by being flipped. Megatron walked to where the piece of Nova's sword and picked it up and turned to head back and stood over him and said, "Any last words."

"One day, one Autobot shell rise up and kill you." Nova Prime replied.

Suddenly the piece of the sword came through his right side where his heart would be if he was human was. Energon bled from the wound. Orion Pax who was in the crowd saw his leader get a sword run through him and go off line.

He stood in front of his fallen leader and held him in his arms. In a sad tone looked down at his face and said, "No you can't die."

Megatron walked off to the side and leaned against the wall crossing his arms and watched. He said, "Isn't this touching."

Ignoring Megatron's comments he concentrated on Nova Prime's Condition. Ratchet was on the way to where Orion was. He arrived and started taking scans of him.

"It's alright Orion. I do know that one day you'll be the leader the Autobots need." Nova replied as he coughed up energon in his both.

"I'm not leader material." Orion said, looking at Ratchet then back at Nova.

"Neither was I, but look at what we've done and what still needs to be done." Nova replied as his chest opened revealing the Matrix of leadership.

Nova's eyes went dark as the Matrix glowed in front of him. Orion looked down at him. Picking up the Matrix and placing it in his chest. Orion got taller and his name changed he was now known as Optimus Prime.


	2. Chapter 2: Optimus Prime has doubts

**Transformers: Divided Worlds**

**Chapter 2: Optimus Prime has doubts.**

Optimus Prime, stood up and faced Megatron picking up a sword from the ground. He was no longer leaning against the wall, he looked back at Optimus. He gave a smirk and said, "Well aren't we feeling brave."

"Megatron, your reign has come to an end." Optimus shouted firmly at Megatron while getting ready to attack him.

Pulling the sword from his back compartment, he stood there holding his sword. He decided he would rush Optimus and test out his new found courage.

He knew Orion wouldn't be able to face him since he's never had a taste of battle. "I've only began Orion or should I know call you Optimus Prime."

In the distance, they could hear the sounds of jets coming in their direction. Megatron started running at him and rushed Optimus and bear hugged him into the wall causing him to lose his sword to the ground. Up against the wall, Optimus lay disoriented from Megatron rushing him. Grabbing him by head, Megatron tossed Optimus and threw him into another wall breaking it. The rumble lay on top of Optimus.

Megatron walked towards where Optimus lay and pulled him from the rumble and said, "Not so tough are we Orion. You may contain the Matrix, but you have no experience at fighting one on one. Perhaps one day you will."

Dropping Optimus to the ground, he tried getting up to face Megatron, but he was hurt. Weakly he lay on the ground looking up. He saw jets heading towards them. Ratchet saw Optimus laying there not far from Megatron and knew he needed medical attention.

Getting to Optimus, he started scanning him to find out how bad his injuries were. Suddenly weapons fire and bombs fall all around the arena. He managed to get Optimus to an area of the arena that the Seekers didn't see. Megatron turned his attention elsewhere, as he watched the Autobots being hit and being blown to smithereens.

Drift and a few guards tried fighting back. Only to have a fist, come through the wall and knocked them to the ground. Devastator the huge robot stood behind Megatron and lifted its huge gun. He pointed it down at the Autobots and started shooting at Drift and the other guards with him. Drift managed to avoid the blasts and started shooting at Devastator. It looked back at him and said, "Die Autobot Die."

"Not today big boy." Drift said, as he looked at a guard tower and fired his weapon having it land on Devastator.

Devastator turned only it had been too late to avoid having the tower land on him. Drift smiled and turned his attention back at Megatron.

Megatron was impressed by how Drift was able to stop the huge robot. He called out to Drift and said, "I'm impressed by what you just did. Ever consider joining the Decepticons?"

"Never." Drift replied, firing his weapon back at Megatron.

Megatron dodges the attack and pointed his right arm and fired his fusion cannon. A blasted came out and hit Drift in the shoulder knocking him to his knees.

Walking up to him, he lifted his sword up and was about to stab him right through. Optimus could see one of his friends about to be killed and said, "No!"

He got up and rushed him causing Megatron to hit the ground hard losing his sword. Getting up, Optimus hung onto his back trying to chock the life out of him. He tossed Optimus to the ground, and stomped on his body a few times. Starscream flew low and transformed into his robot form and appeared behind and said, "I suggest we depart."

"I'm not going anywhere Starscream. What reason do I owe your visit and help in my escape." Megatron asked wondering what reason had he for being here.

"I'd like to join you and be your second in command." Starscream said, looking back at him.

Megatron smirked and said, "You as my second, isn't that just bad comedy."

"How can I prove my loyalty to you?" Starscream asked, wondering how he could show that he had joined the Decepticons.

For starters his emblem turned to the Decepticon symbol. His armada leveled the arena.

"Please do me a favor and release Frenzy and Soundwave and bring them to me." Megatron said, as he gave an order to Starscream.

Devastator got up from the rumble of the guards gate. They disassembled and were 5 robots standing next to Megatron. Scrapper looked back and said, "Is Starscream a part of our group now?"

"Keep an eye on him. I don't trust him, it seems he may have his own agenda." Megatron replied, looking towards the direction of Starscream.

In the jail cell, Starscream entered and made his way to where Soundwave and Frenzy were. Facing Frenzy, he turned and said, "Which of you two are Frenzy and Soundwave?"

"I'm Frenzy and the bot behind you is Soundwave." Frenzy replied looking back at Starscream.

Soundwave stood in front of the bars and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Starscream. Megatron's second in command, he sent me to release you and join us." Starscream replied, turning to view Soundwave.

Turning around he pulled out his gun and fired at both jail doors blowing them. Soundwave and Frenzy both push back to avoid being hit.

They all leave the jail cell and return to Megatron. He saw them coming towards him and said, "Are you both with us or against?"

"We're with you Megatron." Soundwave replied after looking at Frenzy who nudged him forward and answer the question asked by Megatron.

Megatron faced those in the arena and in a thunderous voice said, "Today we Decepticons shell rise and rule Cybertron. Any resistance will be dealt with by death. All Decepticons or those who would like to join the cause return with me to Dark Mount."

Megatron was the first to fly off, as the rest followed him to Dark Mount. Starscream transformed into his jet mode and flew off in the same direction. His armada followed him to their new base. Optimus got up weakly holding his right arm as energon dripped to the ground. Ultra Magnus arrived with a team of Autobots and said, "What has happened?"

Optimus looked around the arena then at Ultra Magnus and said, "Megatron has escaped and this is entirely all my fault."

He transformed into his Cybertronian form and left the arena. Ultra Magnus watched as Optimus left. He wondered what that was about. Ratchet appeared and looked back at him and said, "I think he has doubts about being our leader."

"Leader! How did that happen?" Ultra Magnus was in shock after hearing that Orion became leader of the Autobots.

"Nova gave him the Matrix of Leadership and he became Optimus Prime." Ratchet said, as he then saw Drift hurt and went to give him medical attention.

Medical teams were called in to help with the wounded. Jazz looked at Ultra Magnus and said, "What is our next move?"

"Our next move is too find Optimus and help him through this." Ultra Magnus said, as he transformed after Optimus.

Prowl turned to Jazz and scratched his head and said, "Don't suppose he knows where Optimus went do you?"

"If I know Optimus he probably went to his favorite place to think." Jazz replied looking back at Prowl.

Hearing Ratchet speaking and trying desperately to save fellow Autobots. Jazz rushed over to where he was kneeling down in front of some Autobots who eyes were dark. He looked down at the bodies of the dead, and was overcome with grief. The bodies belonged to friends he had known all his life.

Jazz thought about the good times, he had with his friends. He then turned back at Ratchet, who was heartbroken over their deaths. Jazz placed his right arm on his shoulder and said, "You did all you could Ratchet. I'm proud of you."

Ratchet nodded in agreement then stood up and went to help those who were still online

To be continued in the next chapter.

What will Optimus do to rally the Autobots? What plans does Megatron have? Tune in to find out.


End file.
